The blondest of Potter's children
by Orgueil
Summary: Are Granger and Malfoy dead? Yes, they are. Everyone knows it. However Terrence, one of the Potter's sons, is wondering who a young girl called Malfoy is linked with. Who can believe Hermione and Draco is still alive. It's mystery.


The blondest of Potter's children

**

_Hi !_  
_I'm a french writer and few weeks ago I've decided to translate one of my fanfictions. One of my friends who speaks English fluently helped me to correct some parts of my text._  
_I hope you're going to forgive my grammatical errors._  
_I wish you're going to enjoy the story as french readers did.  
Warmly,  
Orgueil_

**

Have fun !

Chapter 1:

**

Today

Index card of identification:

Name: Potter

First names: Terence Gaël

Date of birth: September 13th, 1998

Place of birth: London

Father: Harry James Potter, Auror

Mother: Ginny Weasley, Healer

Nine brothers: Théodore, 14, Hippophile, 14, Mépodore, 13, Gatropide, 12, Gonsgam, 11, Plitriss, 10, Jacranf, 6, Missiplire, 3, William, ½

One sister: Garence, 17

Social status of the relatives: married

Legal persons in charge : Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

Address : 15 / B Diagon alley

**

Today

"Stop Terence ! You're tickling me !"

"Go on, sweet Garence ! Let it go ! Admit it ! Admit you like me !"

"Never !"

The Hogwards' park was sunny. October touched its end. The students enjoyed the last moments of calm of their weekend stretching under the sunlight. Around the lake, beneath the trees, both Heads were fighting between themselves about their beauty. All around them, some of their friends were laughing to see them acting as they were. They were running and yelling quite childishly.

"Garence !" The young man threatened, "Just admit you can't resist to my well-known beauty!"

"Bless you? You're kidding, right?"

Then the young man grabbed his twin's waist and abruptly kissed her neck. He slipped his hand against her hip until the top of her leg and pulled her against him. The young girl suddenly extricated herself from his embrace and slapped his face.

"Don't do this again, Potter! Ever! Or I swear you will regret what you have done!

"Hey! Calm down, sis! It was a joke! By the way, your name is also Pot…"

"Terence, it is not a game. I've already asked you to stop kissing me that way. We're no longer ten..."

"I don't see what bothers you! You're my sister. I know everything about you. Even that you like me…

The young girl got calm and closed her eyes and took a large breath.

"It is rightly because I am your sister that you need to stop kissing me that way. It sucks. I'm not your girlfriend! I am your sister!

"Come on, Garence! Be cool! I'm not about to grab you either. And honestly, not to hurt your pride, you're not exactly the kind of girl I like, sis. I appreciate girl who do not spend their time pampering their Quidditch broomstick and who actually have something beneath their uniform shirt."

"Terence!"

The young man went back to his friends laughing. He loved pissing her off.

All the young people went to lunch. Garence on one side, Terence on another. The young girl stuck her tongue out at him and turned away to her friends to chat. Her brother smiled for himself. He briefly nodded to his five brothers, who sat at the opposite of the great room and then turned to the ones of his house.

"My lovely-lovely Terence? We're having a party tonight down in the dungeons. You're coming, aren't you?"

"I don't know, Goyle. I'm not up for it. Zabini, would you stop chatting up? Shame on me to be your friend! Give me a piece of chicken instead!

"Hey! Potter! I'm not chatting up. Was I, Malfoy?

The young girl shrugged her shoulders without giving him more attention. As beautiful as she is cold, thought Terence.

A rumor said this girl was a direct relative of Draco Lucius Malfoy, one of the most famous Death-Eater, who had disappeared during the June 17th 1998 Great Battle, and of Hermione Granger. People said she looked like them. Considering to a physical point of view they might be right.

Nevertheless Terence was strongly against that theory. The girl could not have ever met her father neither her mother. She was born two years after the Great Battle and the disappearance of Malfoy and Granger. Therefore, she could not have any directly link with any of them.

According to what Terence found out from the library books, Draco Malfoy entered in Lord Voldemort's service at the end of his seventh year. Hermione Granger joined the Order of the Phoenix at the same time. The two characters hated each other more than anything, according to his own father, who was Hermione Granger's best friend. They couldn't bear each other. Besides in most of history books, Hermione has killed the Death-Eater during the Fight. The probability that they had a child together did not make any sense. Even less so two years after his death.

As for Hermione Granger, she had vanished one week after the Great Battle. According to the official newspaper she was kidnapped alive by the Cohesion, a band of Death-Eaters under the orders of Voldemort and formed by him. To her friends' statements, she was actually pregnant, although certainly not from Draco Malfoy – but from Ron Weasley, her fiancé. She probably brought her daughter into the world while she was illegally confined. Unfortunately both they had been burned into the fire that had devastated the ex-HQ of the Cohesion in September the 13th of 1998. None of their bodies had been identified although some corpses might match.

Today the girl called Malfoy lived in an orphanage and some people liked whispering that she would be the illegitimate child of Narcissa Malfoy and Rogue.

To conclude, except her light hair and her arrogant chin and her good-looking body and her affiliation to Syltherin and her name and her intelligence, she no longer looked like Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Furthermore her eyes were dark red.

"Stop watching at me this way, Potter! I'm not an alien."

"It's true, dude. You're reproaching me what you're actually doing."

Terence unhappily looked at him. He had never felt anything while he was watching this girl. She had good-looking and strong-willed and wonderful intelligence but he had never wanted to kiss her neither hug her. He shrugged and turned away to the gryffondors" table where her sister was kissing her boyfriend.

"I'll come down to the dungeons after having made my round. I'll fly out of my room when my sis will go to bed. I don't want her to find me like she did last time. She can be worse than my mom sometimes. Can you imagine?"

"Oh! Térency!"

"Oh! Come on, Goyle! Leave me!"

They finished eating. After he left his friends, Terence shot at Mépodore and Gatropide and talked to them about the Halloween's holidays. Then he reached his flat where her dear sister was waiting.

Garence was sat next to the fire and made her homework. As their mother, she had red hair. Years after years her eyes was greyer. A very nice grey. There were freckles on her skin – whereas there were not on his. She had the same smile as their father and the same femininity as their mother and the ears of Ron. He slowly came close to her back. Her hair was removed from her neck. Her main gracefully scratched the paper with the quill. He could gaze lovingly at her thin and natural nails and her straight back and her shoulders… He would like to dare to do something crazy.

"As I finish this exercise, we're going to make our round."

Terence dropped his head with a half-smile.

"Don't hurry up…"

He went to his room clenching his teeth and thinking he was stupid. His father sent him a new Quiddich tracksuit. Terence carefully put it in his wardrobe and slumped onto his bed. Garence. Malfoy. The teenager gravely slipped his hand through his hair.

"I've done, little brother! We can go."

The young man raised on his elbows. Her sister was smirked on the doorway. She was as classy as Lily Evans. Why was it about her? Why was it about Garence? Why was it about her sister?

He hardly stood up and followed her through the empty corridors.

At ten o'clock they got back to their flat. Garence briefly kissed her brother and went to the bathroom. Terence prepared himself into his own room and went down to the dungeons when her sister was gone to sleep.

While he was remembering his face into the mirror, something caught his mind. Why did the Slytherins show respect for him? The war still divided the wizard's world up in two parts. His own father was Harry Potter although their fathers were servants of the Dark Lord. Gryffondor and Slytherin still hated each other. What's more, his sister and his brother were Gryffondors. Why was he alone to have been chosen to be a Slytherin? He used to think that by some dark way Dumbledore would have decided to send him there to spy Death-Eaters. Nevertheless, Death-Eater kept silence.

By the way there is this dark red eyes little Slytherin called Malfoy. She could not be Draco Malfoy's daughter. However why was her name Malfoy? It was a mystery.

Terence proudly came into the Slytherin's common room. People showed respect for him because he knew how to fear, he thought. He was the cream. As a member of Slytherin's Quidditch team and the headboy of his house and the best student, he was appreciate by his teachers and loved by girls and feared by his enemies. Meanwhile his name was Potter. He was the eldest son of the one who strongly fought against Voldemort and Death-Eaters. Terence Potter was a leader. Sometimes it seemed to him he would look like to Draco Malfoy while he was smirking.

"Hey! Dude! You're late!"

"Shut up, Zab!"

The atmosphere was dreary and dark. The young man poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat onto one of the green sofas. A girl sat on his knees and kissed his neck. He barely answered.

Zabini was still speaking to Malfoy and Malfoy was still never answering, neither looking at him. She was looking at him, Terence Potter, with her dark red eyes and her pale skin. After all he did not care whether she was a Malfoy. She was classy and charismatic and smart. Sometimes it seemed to him that she had the same hair than Granger had. "But it is neatly combed" used to say his father laughing.

But Harry Potter used to softly laugh. Ron's look always remembered him that this well-known Hermione was their best friend too and that she was died.

Malfoy radiated some terrifying and almost inhuman thing. Soon, he promised to himself, he would know who and where that girl belongs to. He would.

"I get home, Zab, I'm done."

"Already?"

"Ya, dude, already."

The girl sat on his knees should stand up and Malfoy stopped looking at him. He got out. Quite fast he climbed the stairs up to his flat and locked himself into his room.

Garence slept into the room next to his. She was the incestuous desire which continually ran through his veins.

He clenched his teeth.

Too many things rang false into his mind.

Garence looked like him as a twin physically and mentally. However some illusion spells hid most of the time their true faces.

Terence had no idea on who applied those spells on them neither where those spell came from. He strongly wanted to know who faked their lives. Some nights he tried to push away their masks in order to see what both really looked. However the view was so pleasant. So he preferred ignoring them and focused on about what he was certain: Garence was her sister and they were born the same day from the same mother and were conceived by the same father. He trusted in birth certificates. Wizard's birth certificates could not lie.

He was Terence Gaël Potter born on September 13th of 1998 in London from Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. He was the fraternal twin of Garence Ethylise Potter and the same blood ran through their veins. They are the eldest ones of their family and he entered into Slytherin house at random.

He was Terence Gaël Potter born on September 13th of 1998 and unwillingly knew something was wrong with Potter's children.

* * *

_Tell me how much you loved or how much you hated x)_  
_See you soon!  
Orgueil_


End file.
